


Catharsis

by iihiyori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihiyori/pseuds/iihiyori
Summary: Hiyori and Eichi have a chat over tea.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi/Tomoe Hiyori, Very slight polyship Eden references
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Catharsis

Hiyori was a very impulsive man, that much was evident to anyone who simply basked in his sunlight for more than a bit. It was the very core of who he was, driving him to do things he wouldn’t have otherwise. Sometimes he supposed being any other way would be better, but not when he’d gotten this far, riding on the thrill of ‘what could go wrong?’ After all, this cacophonous desire to do whatever he felt at that very moment led him to Cosmic Productions, and in turn, Eden.

Perhaps it was good that it was a piece of himself that Nagisa had failed to absorb; Eden didn’t need two impulsive idols, after all. He and Ibara were terrible enough.

Impulse wasn’t always a virtue, however, and more times than not, Hiyori would end up in a situation he couldn’t dig himself out of. That was how he ended up here, nestled in a secluded spot in the garden local to ES, having what could only be described as a tense tea party between friends, or enemies, or whatever they happened to be that day. It really was a tragic experience for everyone involved, but Hiyori would be lying if he said he wasn’t having fun.

“Come,” Eichi said in that sickeningly sweet voice of his earlier on in the day, “it will be just like old times, Hiyori-kun, don’t you want to spend some time with me?” And Hiyori nodded, because he’d always fallen into Eichi’s traps when there was nobody to stop him from doing so.

Hiyori would be fine. Just this once, he could indulge a little. Jun, or Nagisa, or even Ibara might not be the most pleased if they found out, but Hiyori was able to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to. Hopefully Eichi would do the same.

* * *

“I’ve already ordered green tea for you, Hiyori-kun~ I do hope that’s alright? It was always your favorite, after all.”

“I’m surprised you knew that, Eichi-kun. Is that why you always went out of your way to serve anything but during the days of fine? You used to be such a brat~ If you couldn’t get away with serving me nothing, better to serve me something you know I wouldn’t enjoy very much.”

The air was comfortably warm around them, the scent of tulips mixed with the blend of tea Eichi had ordered filling Hiyori’s senses. It was like nothing was amiss at all, despite their extremely rocky past, and Hiyori was absolutely loving it. His heart was beating frantically as Eichi did the honors of filling his teacup with the green liquid, and he wondered why they broke up in the first place. They made each other miserable, that much was true, but the happy moments were there--at least for Hiyori, they were.

Such a volatile relationship was awful for his skin, and his heart, but reminiscing on what could’ve been couldn’t hurt as much as the harsh reality of what he was unquestionably missing out on.

“I wish you wouldn’t bring that up, I was so embarrassingly petty back then. Ah, it’s so ‘Hiyori’ of you to be talking about how I used to be, failing to recognize how much I’ve grown. Maybe it’s because he’s having a hard time doing the same? I expected better of you.” Eichi sipped his tea, and Hiyori couldn’t help the tug at his heartstrings remembering how those lips felt on him so long ago. “I shouldn’t say that, forgive me. You were so obedient, agreeing to join me today, you really have changed! Back then, you would’ve put up a cute little fight, at the very least.”

“It’s simply been a while, Eichi-kun, I couldn’t say no to you. Don’t say I haven’t recognized your change in attitude, either, because I of all people would, and you know that very well~ It’s so depressing, actually.” He tapped his fingers against the glass table below him, and averted his gaze. Before, he was straining himself to look Eichi directly in the eyes, but even that was getting too rough. “I was finally starting to accept how awful you were to me, but the second I stepped onto Yumenosaki grounds again, you surprised me with a change in attitude even your roommate Rei-kun would swoon at. You make it so hard for anyone to dislike you, Eichi-kun. It’s not fair.”

“Now, now, don’t throw a hissy fit here. We both have blood on our hands, don’t we? Pick your head up and look at me with those dazzling eyes of yours, Hiyori-kun, you look like you’re about to die.” Hiyori obediently looked up, lips curled into a frown. “And smile for me, like you used to, frowns aren’t befitting of someone like you. You used to smile so widely for me whenever you’d toss insults my way, while I was the angry one. It seems we’ve swapped now. A change in dynamic is always interesting, but I’d be lying if I said your sunlight wasn’t missed.”

“If you want me to smile, why don’t you make me feel the happiness I used to feel when I was with you, Eichi-kun? Why don’t you fall back into the past like I have as of late, and remind me of the good times?” Hiyori laughed bitterly and shook his head, placing his teacup down--his hand had begun to shake. “Ahh, you’ve probably forgotten them. I haven’t, just as I haven’t forgotten the bad. You know how good my memory is.”

“It’s because you don’t shut up about your few good qualities that I remember, but that’s besides the point. Are you saying the present Eichi Tenshouin can’t bring you a truly genuine smile, one filled with love? That one offends me, I’ll be honest. I was vile, but I’ve changed, yet you still prefer the old me.” Eichi was grinning, because of course he was, reaching for an extra sugar cube and letting it fall into his tea.

“Hiyori-kun, Hiyori-kun, you’re always chasing after what you can’t have, and that saddens me, it really does. You were always such a precious friend to me, despite the anguish being around someone like you never failed to cause me. Why are you still reaching your heart out to someone who’s hurt you time and time again? Why are you so scared of my change in attitude, Hiyori-kun? I almost pity you.”

Hiyori was silent. The tension between them was quickly broken once Eichi broke into a laugh, the table shaking slightly. “I was supposed to make you smile, not frown, I really am bad at this. But I’m trying, Hiyori-kun, I’m trying to be a better person. You just bring out the worst in me, and I’m not sure why. But if you’ll extend your hand to me, I’ll do the same, and maybe we can pick up the broken pieces of your heart together.”

No, no, no, he wanted to say, because that’s what Jun would tell him to do. Jun would pull him away from this entire situation, shelter him and hold him like the fragile baby he was, and that would be the end of it. He would be avoiding his desires and heartbreak once again, because his partner always knew better than he did. Jun, Nagisa, Ibara, they always looked out for him when he couldn’t do it himself, and he loved them for that. However, those three weren’t here. 

Hiyori had never felt more utterly alone than he did right now, Eichi holding his hand out, his beautiful blue eyes pleading him to take hold. Hiyori was weak, but his heart was melting. Why had Eichi grown so soft, right when he was getting over himself, getting over what they had? Why was Eichi luring him into a trap once again? Hiyori knew the other had nothing to gain from doing this, which made his heart cry out in pain. The older Eichi, the Eichi he knew, that Eichi was so much easier to love. Hiyori knew what to expect with that one, at the very least. 

Now, though, he was on the verge of tears at the one genuine act of affection Eichi Tenshouin had ever so graciously offered to him. To think that throughout their small but meaningful relationship, this was the first time Hiyori saw something other than hatred in his eyes. 

He just wanted to go out for tea.

“Okay.” Hiyori couldn’t help but smile, he really couldn’t, and it was genuine. He was looking at someone he hardly knew anymore, but his heart was overwhelmed nonetheless. Eichi could change as much as he wanted, but he’d always be the same Eichi deep down, wouldn’t he? And no matter what, Hiyori would come crawling back, because he always did. Nobody was able to break his heart and fill it with so much vigor like Eichi was able to. 

He reached his hand over and felt a tear run down his cheek, managing the bittersweet smile all the while. As the yellow tulips surrounding them swayed with the gentle breeze, skin meeting skin, Hiyori wondered if Eichi was right; had he really changed at all?

“I missed you, Eichi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i write in like five years is about hiyori nobody is shocked. follow me on twitter @ibahiyo


End file.
